


Stuck

by SecretFanficAccountShhh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as I update, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretFanficAccountShhh/pseuds/SecretFanficAccountShhh
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts, looking for a sense of normalcy after a traumatizing war. Ron and Hermione are thriving with their grown up jobs and grown up relationship, and Ginny doesn’t want anything to do with Harry after their breakup. Harry assumes he’s on his own, until he’s forced to attend detention with a certain Draco Malfoy.Oh, and there’s a “sex boggart” on the loose, which traps people in a room until they fullfill their deepest fantasies. Surely, that won’t be a problem.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> t's been a while since I've read the books, so I may have gotten a few details wrong. But, you know, Harry and Draco never had sex in the books, so there's that. 
> 
> TW: This fic does contain a "we can't leave the room until we have sex" plot device. The sex itself is very consensual, but I get that it may be a triggering plot device for some.

“That’s not fair, why couldn’t there have been a freaky sex boggart set when we were at Hogwarts?!” Ron said, stabbing at his food. Hermione rolled her eyes, though more out of amusement than real annoyance.

“It’s not a ‘sex boggart,’ it’s a Kobold. And it forces you to fulfill your wildest fantasy, which is not always sexual, but…” she paused, glancing at Ron. He gave her a quick wink and Hermione blushed, a flirtatious smile on her face. Harry pretended not to notice.

No one was quite sure how it happened, but a Kobold (aka a sex boggart) found its way inside Hogwarts. So far no one had been caught in it, but the professors were well aware of its presence. They had hoped to contain it before the news reached the students or the students parents, but there was no such luck. Sure, it may not have been as dangerous as dementors or death eaters, but a “freaky sex boggart” in a school full of teenagers was dangerous in its own right.

“Well, a magic creature that forces you to fulfill your wildest fantasy is way better than the shit we had to deal with. Maybe you were right to go back, Harry!”  
Harry nodded, unenthusiastically picking at his food. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend after Christmas, and the first weekend Harry has seen Ron and Hermione since he decided to return to Hogwarts.

Needless to say, his return to Hogwarts has caused quite a stir.

An eighteen year old choosing to enroll halfway through the school year would have raised eyebrows under normal circumstances. When that student is Harry Potter, it raises a lot more than that. Some praised him, saying it was noble of him to finish his education. Others had different suspicions. Rita Skeeter speculated that the battle with Voldemort fried his brain and he was permanently stuck in a state of childhood, unable to move on. Harry wasn’t entirely sure she was wrong.

“Yes, what’s it like being back? Do you think the classroom setting is helping you prepare for your NEWTS?” Hermione asked.

“Oh yeah. I feel very prepared.”

“And it’s… you know…,” Ron paused, exchanging nervous glances with Hermione, “helping with the other stuff?”

Harry suppressed the frustration building in him. He wanted to tell them that of course Hogwarts wasn’t helping with ‘the other stuff,’ nothing was helping with ‘the other stuff.’ He could defeat dark wizards, he could save the wizarding world, but the one thing he couldn’t handle was sleeping alone in an apartment.

“Oh yeah! Definitely!” Harry said, forcing a smile. The truth was, he didn’t have to go back. As long as he passed the NEWTS, he was technically a Hogwarts graduate. Ron and Hermione both passed, Hermione swiftly getting a job at the Ministry and Ron entering Auror training. They got an apartment together and have been inseparable ever since. Harry was offered a job as an auror the day after the battle at Hogwarts, no NEWTS necessary. Harry turned down the offer. He figured time off would do him good.

He figured wrong.

“You know, returning to normal has been hard on all of us, you’re not going through this alone,” Hermione said.

“Guys, really, I’m fine! I’m doing a lot better!”

“We know! But if there’s anything you want to talk about, you can always come to us.”

“Unless it’s about the breakup,” Ron said quickly. Hermione swatted him on the arm.

“Ron!”

“What?! You can talk to Hermione about it, but Ginny’s my sister! I can’t tell which bro code I’m supposed to adhere to, so I have to stay neutral on this one.”

“It’s fine! We’re fine!” Harry said, practically shouting. “Ginny and I are still friends, being back at Hogwarts has been great, I’m doing great!” The edge in his voice clearly betrayed what he was saying. Ron and Hermione gave him pitying looks.

“Can we please get back to talking about this sex boggart?!” Harry said, desperate to break the tension. Ron laughed into his Butterbeer, and Hermione slapped him on the arm for a second time.

“It’s not funny! People have gotten into serious trouble with Kobolds. There have been lawsuits!”

“Lawsuits?!” said Ron, incredulous. “It’s your fantasy, what are you gonna do, sue yourself?”

“It depends on if there’s someone else in the room with you. There can be some... consent issues,” Hermione said, her voice delicate. Harry nearly choked on his food.

“Consent issues?!”

“Parvati told me her cousin got stuck with a coworker, and they couldn’t leave the room until the coworker licked her feet.” Ron’s eyes widened as he went pale.  
“Seriously?” He sputtered. Hermione nodded solemnly. Ron shook his head.

“Alright,” he said, “a sex boggart is starting to sound less fun.”

“Again, not a ‘sex boggart.’”

“That’s basically what it is!”

“Hermione’s right,” Harry interjected. “Not everybody fantasizes about sex.” Ron stared at him, dumbfounded. Even Hermione gave him an incredulous look.  
A strange thing happened after the Battle of Hogwarts: Harry’s friends and peers started pairing up and fucking like crazy. Maybe it was the thrill of finally being out of Hogwarts and on their own, or maybe they were just relieved to be alive. Either way, everyone around him seemed to be obsessed with sex. Everyone, it seemed, except for him.

As if he needed another reason to feel disconnected from his friends.

“I just mean,” Harry said, “for some people, maybe they fantasize about eating a nice meal, or playing a great game of Quidditch.”

“Sure mate, that’s why all the love songs are about Quidditch.”

“Well what about Parvati’s cousin with the feet? That’s not a sex thing!” Harry said defensively. Hermione opened her mouth to say something and raised her hand slightly, almost as if she were back in a classroom. Instead, she brought her hand to her mouth and looked at Harry as if he were a poor, dickensian beggar child.

“Oh, Harry.”

“Let’s change the subject!” Ron said quickly. “Is there anyone else from our year who’s back at Hogwarts?”

* * *

The first time Harry saw Draco Malfoy was in the Great Hall. Even in a room full of Hogwarts students, Harry would recognize that shock of blonde hair anywhere. He was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table, but he wasn’t really with them: he avoided eye contact, ignored their conversations. He just sat amongst them, like a chameleon trying to blend in with his surroundings.

It was strange seeing him without Crabbe and Goyle. He looked smaller, more vulnerable. Something about his tired, sullen eyes made Harry think post war life wasn’t treating him very well, either.

Harry was so engrossed in watching Malfoy that he didn’t notice the whispers building around him. The students had finally realized that hey, isn’t that Harry Potter? What’s he doing eating breakfast with his ex-girlfriend and her friends? Does this mean he’s back at Hogwarts? The whispers finally reached the Slytherin table, and Draco Malfoy looked up.

Harry’s heart leapt in his chest when he and Malfoy made eye contact. Malfoy stared back, his shock turning into defiance. There was a hint on anger in his grey eyes, but something else too. Something intense, electric. Something Harry couldn’t quite place.

Malfoy then snapped out of it, glancing at the other Slytherins, almost like he was checking to make sure no one saw him. While the others were still gossiping about Harry’s return, Malfoy swiftly gathered his things and left. He didn’t look back.

For a brief moment, Harry felt an ache in his chest. He tried not to dwell on what it meant.

* * *

For weeks they managed to avoid each other. They had no classes together, and the only time they were ever in the same room was during meals in the Great Hall, surrounded by other students. Harry figured they’d go the whole semester never interacting, and he convinced himself that’s what he wanted.  
However, when he ran into Draco Malfoy in the library, they were alone. Draco had found himself a secluded spot by a fireplace, hidden behind towering bookshelves. Harry had stumbled across him completely by accident, and tried to quietly back out. Malfoy was buried in his schoolwork and hadn’t seen him, but when turning to leave, Harry knocked over a stack of books. Startled, Draco jerked out of his book, his eyes locked on Harry’s.

Harry stood frozen in place. The silence between them was painful, filled only by the crackling of the fireplace. Harry had spent weeks wondering about Malfoy: Did the war mess with his head the way it messed with Harry’s? Did he have the same nightmares that Harry did? Did he regret joining Voldemort’s side? Had he changed? Now that it was all over, did he feel directionless and empty, or did he feel free?

“Hi,” was all Harry managed. Malfoy didn’t respond. He just stared at Harry with that same electricity as before. Harry took a step forward.

“Look, I know we’re not each other’s favorite person, but -” before Harry could finish, Malfoy gathered his books and swiftly walked past him, completely ignoring him. He didn’t say a single word as he left the library, leaving a stunned Harry behind him.

Just like that, Harry was alone.

* * *

“He just walked away from me!”

“That’s crazy,” Ginny said, her tone indicating that she didn’t find it all that crazy. Harry ignored this and continued pacing around the Gryffindor common room.

“He didn’t even say anything! I don’t like that we’re both here any more than he does, but shouldn’t we at least clear the air?! I mean, I saved his life for God’s sake -”

“So because you saved his life, he now owes you his time?” Harry stopped, surprised by Ginny’s statement.

“No, of course not, but I’m not even asking for his time! I just want…” he paused, trying to find the words, “I don’t know, closure?”  
Ginny snorted back a laugh, her contempt impossible to hide. Harry glared at her.

“What?” Ginny sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling, almost as if she were praying for patience.

“Harry… Maybe Malfoy just wants to move on.”

“Yeah, that’s what I want, too! But I don’t know how we’re supposed to do that if we avoid talking to each other.”

“That’s exactly how you move on!” she practically shouted. A couple of students look up from their homework. Harry could feel his cheeks turning red, and he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

“W-Well. Yeah, but…”

“Look, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way… But we could both learn a thing or two from Malfoy,” she said, patting Harry on the shoulder. Before Harry could argue, she walked past him, up the stairs and into the girl’s dormitory. In a strange way, it felt more like a breakup and their actual breakup.

Harry really was alone.

* * *

The room was lit by soft candlelight, and rain gently tapped against the windows. The faint sound of jazz piano played in the background, though Harry wasn’t sure from where. The only thing in the room was a giant four poster bed, the sheets covered in… were those rose petals?

“I heard you were looking for me.” Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy leaning gracefully against the wall. There was amusement in his grey eyes, as if he was about to let Harry in on a particularly juicy secret.

“I just want to talk to you,” Harry said. Draco smirked. He walked toward him and leaned in, his lips centimeters away from Harry’s ear.

“Is that all you want?” He whispered. Arousal shot through Harry as Draco’s hot breath lingered on his ear. He could barely piece together what was happening before Draco placed a soft, wet kiss against his earlobe. Harry gasped, his body shivering, his breath heavy. He felt Draco smile against his skin as he traced kisses along his neck. Harry let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, drawing him in closer.

Lust coursed through Harry as he clawed at his back, Draco biting his neck. He shoved Harry against the wall, pressing himself against him, and he eagerly arched into his touch. Harry was hard, desperately hard. He bucked against Draco’s erection as Draco moaned into his neck, eagerly reciprocating. The feeling was overwhelming; if they continued like this for much longer Harry was sure he’d come in his pants. He didn’t want that to happen yet.

Harry stilled them, staring into his eyes. Draco’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were so dilated they almost looked black. Harry was in awe. He placed his hand on Draco’s flushed cheek, tracing his thumb along his swollen bottom lip. Not to be outdone, Draco took Harry’s thumb into his mouth, sucking, swirling his tongue around it. Harry groaned, rutting his hips against him. He dug his fingers into Draco’s soft hair and crashed their lips together when -

Harry woke with a gasp. He was so lost in the memory of Draco Malfoy that it took him a minute to realize where he was: The Gryffindor boys dormitory. It was the middle of the night and his roommates were still sleeping (thank god they were still sleeping.) It was just a dream. A wave of humiliation rushed over him. This doesn’t mean anything, he told himself. It’s your subconscious fucking with you again.

The last time Harry had a wet dream was during his sixth year. And, what a coincidence, it had been about Malfoy. He tried to himself back then that it didn’t mean anything; it was his subconscious conflating things; it didn’t make him gay, and even if it did it didn’t mean he was gay for Malfoy.

It wasn’t sixth year anymore. What was his excuse now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
